


Alone

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Gen, Prom, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Paninya has always been alone. She doesn't get why tonight is the night that she finally breaks down and realizes it.





	Alone

Why? Why tonight? A pretty blue dress, heels, hair down, everything. But why tonight does she realize...that she's alone? Edward asked out Winry, Lan-Fan asked out Ling, Alphonse went with Mei but why was she the only one who went alone? Was it her? Was it the fact that nobody liked the tom-boyish girl? Was it the fact that she was the only black girl? She couldn't stay outside forever. It was pouring down rain. Yet, still no-one asked her or came outside. It wasn't no shocker that no-one could hear her. The music was on blast. All she was doing was sitting down in the corner and crying her eyes out. Nothing else. The teachers were probably inside, her friends were probably dancing, and everyone was probably having fun without her. She couldn't sit outside for long, the rain would soak up her dress more than the tears soaked up her face, her hair would have been completely wet, and her friends would have came out completely dry with smiles on their faces. 

_to chat. _

_9 pm, pans!: hey, im going home. if ur even reading this._

Paninya got up with no protection for the rain. She was ready to walk home soaking wet. To make it better, she was cold too. While everyone was walking out like prom queens and kings, she was going home with rain drops. Hours and hours, only to do this in the end. She was ready for the long walk home.

-

12 AM, pans!: i made it home guys.

There she was at the front door of the house. She creaked open the door to make sure no-one was there. Clear. She walked and took her heels off. Squezzed out her dress. Wiped off her tears. Change into night clothes. Go to bed and cry until you go to sleep. 

"Why did I even go if I was just going to cry out in the damn rain all day?" She quietly asked herself as she wiped her eyes with the blanket.

-

She woke up. It was an weekend now. Saturday. When she went to grab her band for her ponytail, something was on the night stand. A crown with pink rhinestones with an rosegold color and an baton with matching colors but sliver rhinestones and shaped like an crown. Next to it was an note.

_Dear, Paninya,_

_We saw you was feeling pretty down because you didn't get an prom date but I find it pretty fucking stupid that you didn't go inside because your fucking dumbass was crying over an prom date that you didn't need in the first place. Boo, you whore! So because you was being an stupid dumbass, I gave you prom queen. (King but like, you don't care.) Ain't happy? I'll gladly knock out Winry and take her crown for ya. Jk, ain't getting an concussion for ya. Have an nice weekend._

_I hate you- Edward Elric._

_P.S edward, stop calling Paninya an dumbass. Meanie- Alphonse Elric._

_P.SS shut the fuck up, Alphonse._

_P.SSS stop writing this on her letter - win ♡_

_P.SSSS no - its ya boy, e d w aR D_

_penis - ling_

_ling, u about to get her grounded - lan fan_

_just write this on an different piece of paper. -mei chang_

_shut up, kid._

_shut up, micro orgasm whore. tiny ass. _

_JJajJJajJAHNSBSHSJSNSSJSHSHS_

Paninya smiled as she placed the crown on her head. She wasn't alone after this.


End file.
